Experiment
by Eyes-of-Crimson
Summary: [OneShot][Vexen centric] Sometimes digging up your past is best left undone. For whose benefit...who knows?


**A/N:** Felt like writing something Vexen-centric. I don't know why. -shrugs- Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. They are shared between Disney and Squeenix._  
_

* * *

_Month 03. Day 24. Hour 22. Year 42. Log 01._

I guess one could describe me as demented. Or disturbed, rather. But then again, what do I care? This is my experiment. They are my subjects. It's all science. I honestly don't see anything wrong with it all. But apparently others do.

I own many animals. Once upon a time I would have fondly called them 'pets'. But ever since today I can only refer to them as 'test subjects'. Each one has it's own certain perfection. The dogs? Endurance. The cats? Reaction time. The birds? Speed. I realized all this as I held my previously most beloved specimen this morning in my hands. It hasn't died quite yet, but that's what my very first test is for.

You see, I favor the reptilian species above the rest. I have in my possession multiple kinds, but today I was wholly focused on my geckos. Such agile, swift creatures they are. Big, slit eyes that never blink, suction-cup feet that cling, tiny teeth that pinch, and tails that just love to pop off and dance for the show. Tokays are my favorite. Stubborn. Snappy. Gorgeous.

Today I noticed that my first owned Tokay Gecko had a large gash in her…its side. Carefully I picked it up with latex-gloved fingers and cradled it in my cupped palms. Its beautiful, scaly skin…torn. Its strong, built muscle…ripped.

Yet I couldn't stop the grin that snaked its way on my face.

Questions and ponderings and theories flooded my mind as I stared at its flesh. I could use this…use this and come dangerously close to abusing it. I could test all these questions, prove or disprove all my sudden theories. Inspiration hit me harder than I could have ever imagined. Tempted as I was to begin right then and there I didn't.

I reported the injury to my mother. She has it—the gecko—in healing hands now. I can only wait for it to return. I'm impatient. I'm restless.

I decided to turn my inspiration into an actual experiment. Maybe even a series of experiments. Yes…I have so many subjects at my disposal, so why not? I have the knowledge. I have the tools. I have _everything_.

The first thing I had to do was begin a log for summaries of my data. I'm sure this will prove to be very useful in the future when my parents begin to question me. I can disguise this log as a journal of sorts. Yes...this will work. Everything will work.

Now for the next step…waiting. I must wait for the opportune moment. Then I will begin. I think I'll start the subject off with a diet change. Maybe even a habitat change afterwards. Heck, why just one? Why not test with _all_ of the Tokays? It'd make more sense and give further evidence to my hypothesis.

"If you change an injured gecko's diet to an unhealthy one while giving it medication as it recovers, it will eventually fall deathly ill due to a lack of nutrients."

Of course, the rest of the Tokay crew must be recovering from _some_ sort of injury as well. I just can't make it obvious or else all this planning will have meant nothing…

Even. Age 14.

* * *

Zexion quirked an eyebrow at Vexen's sudden stillness. 

"Vexen? Is everything all right?" he asked out of habit. Vexen stiffened up slightly before he nodded.

"Yes. Everything is fine, Zexion. Thank you for your concern." he replied robotically. Zexion shrugged.

"Okay, then." he said and left. He still had to find the source of that horrid stench plaguing the castle.

* * *

_Month 05. Day 02. Hour 20. Year 42. Log 15._

All my tests have gone fairly well. I've changed my hypothesis quite a few times, but that doesn't matter. I've met someone. Someone who can pull me past my limitations.

It happened last month on my 15th birthday. I never hold parties for my birthday. I have no friends, so why should I? I used to have them, in a way. But now every single one can be only viewed as a test subject. That's right. These animals were my friends. But then my sights were changed, my eyes were opened. Keyholes were unlocked and doors pushed opened. Yes…I see clearly now.

His name is Xehanort. He's a scientist like me, but he's smarter. And younger. Only thirteen…and he has better ideas for my tests than I do.

This is great! Finally, someone who can understand me. Someone who knows where I'm coming from. Someone I can _connect_ to. This is perfect.

Absolutely perfect.

Even. Age 15.

* * *

Zexion _definitely_ knew something was wrong with Vexen when IV started locking himself up in his room/lab much more lately. And the fact that the putrid stench was growing hour by hour wasn't helping Zexion's nerves at all. He was stuck walking around with a painful clothespin clamped on his nose and at the same time worrying over Vexen's welfare. 

Screw hearts. He knew when to be worried.

"Vexen?" Zexion asked one day as he rapped his fist on Vexen's room's door. He put his ear to the door and sighed when he heard nothing.

Often someone—namely Demyx or Lexaeus—would suggest that he just teleport himself in, but Zexion had learned from first-hand experience that that was not a good idea. At all. Ever.

So, here he was, clothespin pinching his poor nose, wondering if he should confront the Superior about Vexen's behavior.

* * *

_Month 10. Day 09. Hour 23. Year 42. Log 57._

Sometimes I wonder…how helpful is it when certain people are gone?

When certain people are dead?

When certain people are killed?

How does that help me? How does it affect society?

What is the purpose?

What is _my_ purpose?

Even. Age 15.

* * *

_Month 04. Day 14. Hour 04. Year 44. Log 144._

Xehanort found us a teacher. Ansem, he said his name was. Yes…this Ansem would take us in as his apprentices. This is great! Everything has gone perfectly.

Tests have gone smoothly, people have been removed, and now we have a tutor! Experiments day and night…science 24/7…by the gods I'm thrilled!

We leave tomorrow for Radiant Gardens.

Even. Age 17.

* * *

_Month forgotten. Day forgotten. Hour who cares? Year lost. Log infinity._

After countless hours and days spent on research of these 'Heartless', Ansem has turned his back on us. Xehanort, Braig, Dilan, Aeleus, Ienzo and I.

I've been told by Xehanort that this will be our last day as who we are. I don't quite understand. My mind is clogged, my thoughts are slowed, my entire system has crashed. I'm confused, I don't know what to do anymore. All I know is that I will end up following Xehanort for the rest of my days. With or without a heart.

The contents of a heart are complicated. That's all I can say.

Today has been slow. My mind is racing against time but for what? What is there at the end of the line? What is going to happen to us? To us six?

Xehanort said that we may feel…different once we finish our last test as the apprentices of Ansem the Wise. All of us are confused except for Braig and Ienzo. Braig has seemed to befriend Xehanort more than any of us. Maybe it's that aura around him that makes you tell him everything.

And Ienzo…only 16 and I respect him just as much as I do Xehanort…

I guess this is goodbye. I've been told not to write the date here. And as I've said before, I will always obey and follow Xehanort. Always. He was the first person to understand me. The very first.

And I am in ungodly debt to him.

So here I leave off for good. Goodbye. It's been great.

- Even. Age unknown.

* * *

Zexion finally lost it. He began pounding on the door with his small fists, angry and frustrated. He even gave it a good kick here and there. 

"Vexen, I swear if you do not open this damn door I'll—"

"You'll what, Zexion?"

Zexion froze in mid-punch and looked behind him. There was Vexen, standing there with a confused look on his face. Zexion, shocked beyond understanding, began looking from Vexen to the door to Vexen then back to the door. He heaved a sigh finally, and rubbed his temples.

"What's that smell, Vexen?" he ask tiredly. Vexen sniffed the air curiously.

"Nothing. I don't smell anything, Zexion." he said, giving the smaller boy an odd look. Zexion froze yet again. He hastily removed the clothespin from his nose and sniffed the air. His eyes widened. Vexen was right…no more smell! Zexion would have leaped for joy if he weren't Zexion.

"Oh…well…I'll see you later, Vexen." he said almost shyly, a faint blush on his cheeks. He then scrambled away down the hall, embarrassed.

Vexen stared after him with a sigh. He lifted up the black notebook he was holding and stared at it, thinking. Then he tucked it back in his coat and entered his room. A horrible stench flowed out from the depths, but Vexen paid no heed. He shut the door behind him and calmly walked over to a cool metal table, where a pile of flesh and bones and who knows what else lay in a large pan.

Vexen sighed again and retrieved the notebook yet again. He flipped it open to a page, and read it carefully.

Even had been a horrible note-keeper when he was young. He was missing so much information and procedure directions.

This redo of his first experiment wasn't quite working…

Vexen sighed yet again and poured a green, acidy liquid over the decaying corpses, causing them to dissolve quickly. His green eyes flickered to his door. Zexion would have picked up the smell again by now…

He stared at the beaten and battered notebook once more before he closed it and threw it in with the failed experiment. He didn't need those memories anymore.

Even had a heart and took some mercy. Vexen didn't need to read about what he used to have. Ever.

* * *

**A/N:** In Log 57, the people Even was talking about were his parents. I dunno, I had to insert some higher form of murder/torture in here -smiles- And, to me, the psycho-child thing just seemed to fit Even/Vexen :3 


End file.
